This project will develop, refine and disseminate curriculum materials and professional development materials that will bring cutting edge breakthroughs in health science into middle school and high school classrooms across the country by placing students in the center of virtual online science laboratories where they conduct experiments with dramatic results. A partnership between The Mind Project Learning Community, The MIT Press, Bowie State University (Maryland) and Illinois State University will produce customizable enhancements modules that will help K-12 teachers & their students keep abreast of cutting edge developments in science, especially health science.